Lost and Found Again
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: Years ago, a dying priestess sealed her love in stone so they'll be together again when she's reincarnated. Now the ghost of Inuyasha is free again and is searching for his lost love and the Sacred Jewel.Rated M for future chapters. Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, me again with a new Inuyasha story. I was reading other stories to pass the time and this popped into my mind. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I reread this story a few times and found some mistakes or some passages I didn't like. So I'm revising the whole thing one chapter at a time. A little combining chapters here and adding forgotten scenes there. I hope this revised copy is better then the last version and here's the revised Chapter #1. **

Chapter #1 The Legend, The Statue and A Five Hundred Year Old Broken Seal

_500 years ago, a young priestess named Kikyo slayed demons that were attacking a nearby farm field. As payment for her assistance, she was given the Jewel of Four Souls. A powerful crystal that can increase a demons' power ten fold. She was told the jewel cannot fall in the wrong hands and has to keep it purified. A few years later, she met a half-demon named Inuyasha. At first, Inuyasha seeked the Sacred Jewel in hopes to become a full-fledged demon but ended up falling for the priestess instead. _

_Years later after their first meeting, Kikyo and Inuyasha were about to get married when the village was attacked by demons. Destorying everything in their path. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha were badly injuried in the fight and near death. Before Kikyo died, she took the Sacred Jewel and a magic arrow and sealed the half-demon's spirit in stone so that one day they'll be together again..._

Kagome groaned as the tour guide told the legend of the priestess and the half-demon. Her history class were at the Tokyo History Museum doing research on the artifacts there. Everyone was divided into groups of three and assigned the arifact to research on. Kagome and her friends, Miroku and Sango, were assigned the Statue of Inuyasha. A craving that was rumored to be made from the spell of a powerful priestess to seal the half-demon she was going to marry inside.

The statue itself was dark grey with rough texture on the base and back. Craved into the rock was a young man with long hair and small dog ears on his head, he wore a robe from the Feudal Era and he looked like he was in a deep sleep. Sticking out of it's chest was a arrow that looked like it has rotted over time.

"Oh please." Kagome grumbled as she took notes. "I've heard this legend a hundred times and I never believed a word of it."

"I don't know, Kag." Sango said. "A priestess seals her love in stone so they'll be together again in another life. It sounds romanic."

"And how." Miroku purred as his hand wondered down Sango's back and...

SLAP

"OW!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued writing. Miroku was a pervert who never learn to keep his hands to himself and continued to try and stroke Sango's lower back when the opportunity came.

As the group moved away, Kagome stayed behind and pulled a camera out of her bag. She was about to take a picture when Sango asked if she was coming.

"I'm just getting some photos for our project." Kagome said. "I'll catch up."

She turned back to the statue and took a few photos. Once she was done, she saved the photos and was the leave when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at the statue again and took a step back. Even though it was stone, it felt like there was a spark of life inside the craving. Kagome shook the feeling off and rejoined her group.

Little did she know that someone or something was watching her. The area near the arrow glowed pink a bit.

"Kikyo."

Kagome sighed as she climbed the tall stairs that led up to the family shrine. It was a long day of walking, taking notes, working on a History project that was due on Monday and cram for geometry test on Wednesday. A least she got all her homework done so she and her friends can go to the movies tomorrow.

She reached the top of the stairs to see her grandfather and mother walking out of the storage room talking while carrying heavy boxes covered in paper with spells written on them. Kagome rolled her eyes as she overheard her grandfather say the box in his hands contains ancient dragon scales or something that was part of some warrior's old armor. She never believed his stories about warrior who fought demons in ancient times. They were just as stupid as the one of a priestess falling in love with a half-demon.

"Hello, Kagome." her mother greeted as she saw her daughter walk up to the house. "How was the field trip?"

"Boring." Kagome answered.

"Now, Kagome you should be open minded about things like that."

"Why, mom. It's so lame."

"It's not lame, young lady." her grandfather told her. "That museum is filled with more knowledge about Japan's history..."

"_Not nearly as full as your stories_." Kagome thought as she barely listened to her grandfather's lecture.

That evening after dinner, Kagome talked with Sango on the phone for a few minutes before got ready for bed. Later that night, Kagome tossed and turn in her sleep. She was having a dream. She was walking in a forest when she tripped over a tree root and almost fell when she felt something caught her. She looked to see a man with silver hair, gold eyes with small puppy ears on his head. He smiled as he held her close to him. Kagome looked at him surprised. She knew that face from somewhere but she can't put her finger on where.

"Inu..."

Meanwhile, at the musuem everything was quiet as the guard made his round. He left the room as the arrow on Statue of Inuyasha started to glow.

"Huh...what?"

"Inu...Inu..."

The arrow glowed brighter by the minute as something inside heard part of his name.

"Could that be...it is! She's calling for me."

"Inu..."

"That's it, love." The ghost said as the arrow started to crack a bit. "Say my name so the seal can be broken."

"Inu...Inu...yasha."

The arrow cracked some more and started to fall apart a little. Scattering wood chips on the floor.

"Inuyasha!"

WIth that, the arrow turned into dust and the statue bursted opened. As the dust settled, a figure slowly climbed out of the remains and looked around. Not caring how strange the room was.

"Finally, I'm free."

"Hey, stop right there!"

The figure turned to see a man dressed in black clothes holding a strange weapon in his hands. The figure just scoffed and raise his hand.

"Fool." he said as his hand glowed brightly and his claws grew longer. "You think you can stop me from leaving?"

"What the Hell are you?!"

The figure grinned, showing his long canines.

"Something you shouldn't try and mess with."

**There you have it, the rewritten version of Lost and Found Again. The next revised chapters will be up soon. See you later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha is not mine and never will be. For more disclaimers see Chapter 1. **

Chapter #2 Strange Visitor and Rescue

Kagome groaned as the sunlight bled through the curtians and into her room. It was Saturday and she had to spend it working all day at the shrine. Being the eldest child, Kagome was to take over caring for the shrine after her grandfather passes away and she wasn't looking forward to that. She always wanted to work in movies or travel the world as a writer someday not stay in a family business she's not interested in.

"Kagome, get up. We open up in twenty minutes." her mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah." Kagome grumbled as she got up.

After she showered and got dressed in her priestess clothes. (a pair of red pants and a white top from the Middle Ages) Kagome had some breakfast and went out to the shrine grounds. She saw her grandfather sweeping the grounds as she walked to the small shack where they sell small good luck or protection trinkets. It was her job to sell these trinkets, greet the visitors to the shrine and sweep the grounds after closing. Usually it's busy at the shrine but not today. Only a few visitors came and she only sold three good luck charms. She couldn't wait until closing, which was at six p.m. on the weekends.

That evening, Kagome closed the shack and swept the grounds. While she was sweeping, she couldn't help but have a feeling that she was being watched. She tried to shake it but it kept nagging her brain. What is that feeling? There's no one but Kagome there right?

Wrong.

Sitting in the branches of the Sacred Tree, a recently freed spirit of half-demon watched the young woman sweep the grounds of the shrine. Her back facing him and her head looking downward as she worked.

"Finally, I found you." he said quietly, as he watched the girl work.

Kagome stopped sweeping and looked up. She thought she heard something. She looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary. Why she suddenly all paranoid? There's nothing here. She quickly finished up, put the broom away and went inside for dinner.

After she ate and changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top. She met up with Miroku and Sango outside the shrine and the trio took a bus to the movies. They watch 'The Shutter', snacked on popcorn then went to their favorite coffee house a few blocks away.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up from her latte. "Huh?"

'You've been quiet all night." Miroku said.

"Yeah, you didn't even scream when the ghost tried to kiss Joshua Jackson."

Kagome sipped her drink.

"I'm not sure." she answered as she fingered the straw and stirred the smooth brown liquid in her cup with the stirring stick. "Every since I closed the shrine today, I keep having the feeling that someone is watching me even though no one is there. I'm wondering if it had anything to do with that dream I had last night."

"A dream? Of what?" Sango asked.

"No, you two will think it's stupid."

"Try us."

Kagome rolled her eyes before she began to tell her friends about the dream. She should've known by now that she can't hide secrets like this from them because they'll find out sooner or later. Once she finished her story she waited for Miroku and Sango to start laughing at her or saying she's crazy. But it never happened.

"Is that it?" Miroku asked. "Nothing else happened?"

Kagome shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done most of the work on our project, Kagome." Sango said. "You could've let us done some of the revising and the poster."

"What, I let you two drawing and paste the pictures on the poster."

"That was it. You typed all the notes, did the revisions and did the cutting and the tracing."

Kagome blushed a bit. She has to admit she's an overachiever sometimes. But she really needed a good mark on this project because she's failing History.

"Oh right."

"Don't be hard on her Sango." Miroku said as he scoot closer towards Kagome. "She can't help do all the work."

"Touch me and I'll rip your hand out." Kagome threatened.

Miroku pulled his hand back with a fake scared look on his face while Sango laughed.

Their peaceful night out was interupted when screams and the sounds of metal rubbing together filled the air. The trio turned to see a tanker carrying gasoline burst into flames two blocks away, sending flames and debris all over the place. Kagome fell onto the sidewalk beside her while her friends were knock back by the shockwave. All Hell broke out as people were running to avoid the fire that got bigger by the minute. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and prepared to get run over when she felt something grab onto her. She felt like she was floating on air for a few minutes before she heard a voice.

"Open your eyes, you're safe."

Kagome's eyes shot open. She heard that voice before. Slowly, she looked up to see a young man at her. She gasped, it was the same man she saw in her dream. Same gold eyes, silver hair with dog ears and same red clothes. It was Inuyasha. But that can't be possible she thought he's just a stupid bedtime story.

"Kikyo, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha demanded, his mood changing from concerned to annoyed. "You never get yourself in trouble like this."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Kagome retorted. "I'm not Kikyo! Where the..."

Kagome stopped when she saw she and the half-demon ghost were standing on top of a tall building somewhere away from the fire.

"Ahhh, how did we get up here?!" she shrieked as she tightened her grip on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Ow! watch it will you...ahh!"

He screamed in pain as he felt something burn through his skin. He let go of Kagome turned around to see a girl around seven standing in front of him, holding a bag of gray powder in her hand.

"Begone, demon!" she shouted as she sprayed more powder on the ghost.

Inuyasha winced in pain and covered his face with his sleeve. He saw to his dismay the fabric of his robe is starting to burn and smoke.

"What is this?" he thought. "Purification salt? I thought that only affects full-blooded demons."

"Becareful, Hanako. He's not among the living."

Inuyasha turned to see an elderly woman with gray hair that went to her shoulders and dressed in same clothes Kikyo wore. Plain red pants and white shirt from the 1600s. She must be a priestess too. Inuyasha thought before returning his attention to the girl. But the girl, why does she look familiar?

"Kaede?"

"I'm warning you, restless spirit." The woman said. "Leave this plain or I'll send you to the Nether World myself."

"No." Inuyasha said, holding Kagome close to him. "I'm not leaving Kikyo."

"Damn it! I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome!"

"Let her go!" Hanako yelled, throwing the rest of the purification salt at the stubborn ghost.

He screamed as the salt made contact with his skin and started to burn through his clothes. He dropped Kagome and disappeared in white light. Kagome landed on the hard concrete roof and passed out. The last thing she heard was the girl asking the woman if she's was ok.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha appeared on a computer software company building next to the apartment he was last on and rubbed the sores that were forming on his skin.

"Oww, damn brat!" The half-demon ghost complained as he looked at his injuries and ruined jacket. Being dead he never thought he'll feel pain like that anymore.

"Who knew purification salt would hurt that much?"

As his wounds started to heal, he looked down to see the old woman and the little girl carry his love away.

"What's her problem anyway?" he asked himself. "She's acting like she never knew me and she's the one who freed me."

He stopped when he remembered something from a long time ago.

Flashback

_"Inuyasha, we need to talk."_

_The half-demon opened his eyes and looked down from the tree he was lying in to see the high priestess looking up at him. He jumped down from the branch and landed in front of her._

_"What is it, Kikyo?"_

_"Come with me."_

_Inuyasha followed Kikyo through the forest until they reached_ a _small clearing far from the village. The priestess sat down in the grass and placed her bow and arrows in front of her before she invited Inuyasha to sit next to her._

_"Why did you bring me here?" he asked as he sat down._

_"Do you remember is place, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked._

_"Huh?"_

_Kikyo chuckled. "This is where we first met." she explained. I always come this way on my home from my travels."_

_"So?"_

_"I also come here to think or get away from the village for a while. Inuyasha do you feel you know you're going to die soon?"_

_Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying I won't live as long as you will because I'm human__ and I walk the path littered with blood from slained demons. My duty to protect the Jewel of Four Souls is a dangerous one, Inuyasha. So dangerous, I can't let my guard down for one moment. I know when I die, I'll come back to this world again some day."_

_"If you know that then why did you drag me here?"_

_"Inuyasha, please listen carefully when I tell you this. When I'm reborn, I may not remember my life as a priestess or our love."_

_She turned and took one of Inuyasha's hands into her own._

_"When I return to this plain, I want you to help me remember what we have together now even if I fight it."_

End Flashback

"Of course, how could I be so stupid. She told me this would happen when she's reborn."

He stood up and disappeared in a swirl of light.

"I have to help her remember."


	3. Chapter 3

**For disclaimers, see previous chapter. **

Chapter #3 News and Old Evil Rises

"...in Downtown Tokyo, a tanker carrying gasoline has exploded causing hundreds in damage and injuring over twenty people. In other news, a break in at the Tokyo History Museum last night still remains a mystery to police. The Statue of Inuyasha, the greatest find of the twenty-first century, was destoryed and one item stolen, The Tetsusaiga, a sword that dates back to five hundred years about the same time as the Statue of Inuyasha was craved..."

"Thay still haven't figured out who did it?" Souta asked as his mother turned off the T.V.

"I guess not." she said. "Kagome! Dinner!"

"Coming!" Kagome called from the hall. "Sorry, Sango. I have to go. See you and Miroku tomorrow." She hung up and went to the dining room.

"How are you feeling, dear?" her mother asked as she took her seat next to Souta. "You were pretty shaken up on the way back."

"I'm fine, Mom." Kagome said. "Say, how do you know that Ayumu woman anyway?"

"Ayumu? Oh, she and I were friends in college. She was a senior while I was a freshmen. We hung out a lot much like you and your friends. After we graduated, we lost track of each other."

Kagome put on a 'I see' look and returned her attention to her dinner. As she ate, uncertainty nagged at her mind. Ever since got up this morning, she's been having a little trouble remembering what happened other then the hanging out with her friends, going to the movies and the coffee house. But after the truck explosion and waking up in a strange bed in a one of her mom's friends' apartment building there was nothing. What happened? How do she get there in the first place?

_'Ok_.' Kagome thought to herself as she stood up from her desk and walked over to her bed and laid down. '_Come on, think. What happened after the explosion and before waking up at Ayumu's building?'_

She laid there with her closed tightly as she tried to remember. But nothing came and she has a good memory. So, why can't she remember anything now? Could something causing her to forget like...

"Magic? Naw it can't be that. Magic doesn't exist."

Little did Kagome know that someone was watching her from the outside. Inuyasha watched the teenager as she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. He growled in frustration as he straighten up and stared at the town below him.

"She's doesn't remember anything and she's denying who she is. Why doesn't she remember me?"

He said the last part quietly as his anger turned to sadness. Nothing went as planned. The plan was when something happened to him or Kikyo. One of them was to be seal so they can be together again when they return to the Land of the Living. Kikyo came back and set him free but she doesn't remember him, her life or their love. Will she ever remember?

He bowed his head and stared at his claws, trying not to cry as his eyes glistened with tears. It hurt him deeply when that thought entered his mind and being a half-demon, no one other then his human mother cared about him before he met Kikyo centuries ago. He didn't want to admit it but he felt scared and alone. He has to get Kikyo back. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small piece of crystal. It was pink in color and looked like it was broken. The piece of The Jewel of Four Souls. The piece used to seal him in stone.

When he was sealed, the jewel broke into three pieces. One stayed in him while the other two disappeared from existence. He clutch his hand tightly, feeling the hardeness of the broken crystal in his palm.

"I need answers, but where I'm going to find them in this noisy, crowded place? Huh?"

His eyes widen when he remembered something.

Flashback

"_I'm warning you, spirit. Leave this plain or I'll send you to the Nether World myself."_

Flashback End

"That woman is a priestess. She might know what's going on."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a group of students were working late in one of the Acheology labs at Tokyo University. Some were taking notes, some researching on the computer and others were dusting and chipping debris off of old urns and other ancient artifacts that were found in a dig outside of Toyko.

"...five in inches in diameter. Found in the eastern region."

"Actully, it was found the western region."

Noboru Shiro grumbled as he looked up at his know-it-all cousin and classmate Kokoro Momoko. A young woman in her late 20s with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes like his dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t shirt under a white lab coat. He was working on a urn for his paper when she uninvitingly corrected him.

"Thank you, Kokoro." he said through gritted teeth. "For you help. Now would you please leave?"

"Ok, ok. I'll go, geeze." she said. "I was just helping you."

With that she left the lab. Noboru watched her go before returning to his work. Noboru had dreamt of being a famous archeologist someday since he was little. History, math and courses that involved using your hands were his strong points and he worked really hard to get into university while Kokoro, in Noboru's opinion, had been skipped a couple of grades because she was the genius in the family. The favorite, Miss Perfect, no flaw in her life or routine. The things Noboru envied and his jealously towards her grew and grew as time went by. When he heard the news of Kokoro's acceptance to Tokyo University, he was really annoyed. It was like everywhere he went his cousin was there stealing the spotlight from him.

"Damnit." he grumbled again, trying to work. "'You should be proud of your cousin_._' Please, she gets everything on a sliver plater while I work my ass off. Good grief!"

He worked on his project until around midnight and was the only person in the lab. He put down his pen and rubbed his eyes.

"What the use." he said disappointed. "It'll take a miracle to pass this course."

As he was about to pack up, a small cracking noise was heard. Noboru looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He started to put his notebooks in his bag when he heard the cracking noise again. This time followed by a bright pink glow coming from the bottom of the urn. He shield his eyes as the light got brighter and the urn cracked and fell apart. Once the glowing subsided, Noboru uncovered his eyes to see a broken priceless urn lying on the table. Great the professor is going to have a fit. He was already in hot water with his Acheology professor when he accidently knocked over a bunch of old arrows last week and was lucky he caught them all before they hit the ground. Another mistake like that would get him kicked out for good this time.

"Great." he said as he examed the damage. "How am I going to explain this?"

"You don't have to explain anything." a evil voice said.

Before Noboru could react, the base of the urn cracked to reveal a pink crystal in the centre. It broke into four pieces and turned a dark purple and one shot into Noboru's neck.

"Since your body belongs to me now, Onigumo."

Noboru screamed in pain as the jewel in his neck glowed and a negative pulse of energy spread throughout his body. He fell backwards onto the floor and started to writhe as the pain got worse.

Meanwhile, outside the lab, Kokoro just arrived to get a textbook she forgot when she heard screaming coming from within the room before everything was quiet again.

"Noboru, are you in there?" she called.

No answer.

"Noboru!" she called again.

Still no answer.

She then shook her head and went into the lab. Not knowing that would be a big mistake. An evil cackle and a woman screaming broke the silence.

The next day, after school. Kagome met up with her friends in the school courtyard. She leaned against the table and stared into space while Miroku and Sango talked and shared a bag of chips. She didn't have a good day. She slept in, almost was late for class and almost blew a pop quiz in first period. Can this day get any worse?

"Hey, Kagome. You alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why you ask?"

"You hadn't said anything all day." Miroku said. "You just sat around and stare into space."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Miroku's response. Did she really spent the entire school day daydreaming? Or was she imagining it? When she thought back to when the day started, she didn't remember any of the lectures from today's lessons and that's not like her. Does it have something to do with the dream she had a few days ago?

Elsewhere, a man with long black hair dressed in long robes was watching the whole scene. Surrounding him were a swarm of huge deadly looking insects. One of them landed on his shoulder and made low buzzing noises.

"So, Kikyo is back." he said. "If she's here then that half-breed Inuyasha is here too. And he has one of the three jewel pieces."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a dark purple jewel shard and some silver strands of hair.

"Let's have some fun with these two."

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the table behind her. It was a long day. All she wants to do right now was nothing but sit. Her thoughts were interupted when screams filled the courtyard. She looked around to see students running to the nearest exits. What's going on?

"There you are."

She froze when she heard a deep voice nearby. She turned to see the familiar silver haired dog ear being she saw two nights ago but something was wrong. His face was hidden by his hair and he was growling like a wild animal.

"Come on, Kagome." She heard Sango called from the gates nearby. "Let's get out of here."

"She's not going anywhere, human!" the being snarled as a breeze blew his hair out of his face.

Kagome gasped and stood up when she saw his face. His eyes were red and his fangs were longer then before with two pink, jagged lines on his cheekbones.

"Not with you and that man."

Man? He must mean Miroku. Kagome thought as she backed away. "Inuyasha?"

The being nodded. "Yes, Kikyo." he answered. "Now, come here."

"No."

"Come here, bitch!"

Kagome didn't move. Inuyasha growled, ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped when she felt him pull her close to him.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sango yelled.

"No, Sango." Miroku warned, holding her back. "It's too dangerous."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Ayumu standing in front of them. She held a leather bag in her left hand and was glaring at the ghost.

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"Foolish hag!" Inuyasha spat. "You can't keep me away from my future mate!"

"Future mate?" Sango repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"That's it, Inuyasha." Ayumu said as she reach into her bag and pulled out a small pouch. "I warned you to stay away from Kagome."

She opened the pouch and threw the contents onto Inuyasha. He hissed in pain as he released the girl and covered his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Quickly, get out of here."

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"I can take care of myself now go."

With that, the teenagers ran out of the courtyard and down the street. As they ran, Kagome looked back to see the ghost recovering from the effects of the powder Ayumu threw onto him.

"_I hope she'll be ok_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait and for disclaimers see previous chapters. **

Chapter #4 New Discovery and Kaede's Journal 

Ayumu watched the teenagers fled the scene before turning her attention to the silver haired ghost in front of her. She watched as he growled and flexed his long, sharp claws. Ready to strike at the aged priestess for her interference. How dare she step in! How dare she stick her nose where it doesn't belong!

"You've just made a big mistake, old woman!" he snarled. "And it'll be the last one you will ever make."

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Before Ayumu could reach for a handful of purification salt and the demon Inuyasha could pounce, the ghost's red eyes widen as he felt five sharp claws cut through him. He screamed in pain as he turn to ash and disintegrated, leaving a pile of dust and tattered clothes on the ground where he originally stood. Ayumu looked up as the real Inuyasha landed in front of her, his claws glowing bright yellow.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied before she returned her attention to the heap next to him. She walked over, bend down and sort through the dust and torn cloth with her fingers before she found something. Inuyasha watched confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have a hunch." she answered.

She tighted her grip around the object and pulled it out. It was a strand of hair, silver hair to be exact, wrapped around pieces of broken dried earth.

"So, this was a mud-made puppet." she stated. "But this craft hasn't been used in six hundred years."

"Who could've made this?"

"I don't know. The hair is only to give the puppet the appearance of another. There should be...oh here it is."

She pulled out a small parchment scroll and carefully opened it. Her eyes widen when she saw what was written on the scroll. Inuyasha leaned down and read the text out loud.

"Bring the girl to me alive. Kill who ever stands in your way."

The ghosts' eyes widened. '_Kagome_.' He thought before disappearing.

"Inuyasha, you've better..." she stopped when she turned and saw the dead half-demon vanish into thin air. She shook her head. "The dead and young ones are always impatient."

She stowed the parchment and left the courtyard to call a taxi.

Meanwhile, the three teens ran until they reached the hill where Higurashi Shrine sat completely out of breath.

"My...God!" Sango rasped. "That...was real!"

"I...know."

Kagome leaned against the grassy hillside breathless. She can't believe this. This was so unreal. What she saw for the past few days was like something she's seen in movies or heard from her delusional grandfather. At first she thought it was pressure from school but now it's starting to get out of hand. Why me? she wondered. Of all the girls in the world why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright, Miroku!" Kagome snapped. "I have been running five blocks from a demon who thinks I was in love with him five hundred years ago!"

"Kagome, calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when there's a demon out there stalking me?! You two saw him! You know he's real!"

"We're not saying that you're crazy." Sango said. "We're just..."

"Kagome, there you are!"

The teens turned to see Ayumu get out of a taxi ahead of them.

"Keep the change." She told the driver before she slam the door and walked towards the group. "I thought you be here."

"How do you keep finding us?" Sango asked.

"I'm friends with Kagomes' mother." Ayumu answered. "Now Kagome, listen to me. That wasn't Inuyasha back there, it was a demon puppet. It's a craft that was often used to trick warriors six hundred ago."

"Demon puppet?" Kagome repeated. "First dead demons and now demon puppets?! What else is next?! I'm going to my room!"

"Kagome, wait!"

"No, Leave me alone!"

"Please, Kagome." Ayumu said. "You don't have to believe me, but wear this whenever you're alone or out in public." She held a small purplish-pink glazed vial. "It'll help." She placed the vial in Kagome's bag before she turned and went up the steps to the shrine.

Kagome walked into her home and locked the door behind her, she walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

"Kagome. Your grandfather and I are at Souta's boy scout meeting. There's some instant soup mix in the cupboard. Mom."

Kagome scowled at the note. "Great, I'm home alone tonight."

She crumbled the note and tossed it into the trash. Normally, she would jump at the idea of being home alone on a weekday. But after what's been going on, she didn't want to be left alone in the house. She drank three glasses of water, popped some popcorn and went into her room. She placed the bowl on her desk and opened her laptop. As she waited for her laptop to boot up, she looked into her bag to find the vial her Ayumu slipped in earlier. She took it out and looked at it. It was about the size of her own palm and it looked plain and recently made. She uncorked the bottle and took a sniff. She coughed and looked away in disgust as she corked the bottle. The liquid inside smelt strongly like peppermint leaves mixed with cedar wood.

"Whoa, that's strong!" she complained. "Does it even work?"

She uncorked the bottle again and carefully poured the light green liquid onto her fingers and applied a little on to the pulse point on her neck. The smell hit her like a speeding truck and started to gag.

"How is this suppose to help?" she wondered. "I didn't even put that much on."

She corked the bottle and placed it on the shelf next to her desk. She was about to get up to wash the strong perfume off when she inhale again and noticed the scent wasn't as strong as it was when she first put it on.

"_Huh, I guess it lingers for a few seconds_." She thought as she sat down and type away on her laptop.   A few hours later, the sun set over the horizon and Kagome, clad in her priestess attire, finished closing up shop and sweeping the shrine grounds. It was another slow day at the shrine and she was glad she can close up and go inside were it's warm and dry. She shivered as the damp cold air clung to her skin as she put the straw broom away. She just locked up the shed when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I'm sorry but we're closed for the night."

"It's only us, Kagome." a familiar voice said.

She turned to see her friends standing in front of her.

"Hey, guys." she said. "Where have you two been?"

"We've been with Ayumu." Miroku answered.

"Oh, her." she said coldly. "What nonsense she did she tell you?"

"It's not nonsense, Kagome." Sango said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a red thick notebook. "You should read this."

"What is it and why should I read it?"

"It's a journal that belong to Ayumu's ancestor, Kaede. Ayumu translated it for us a few hours ago..."   "Listen." Kagome interupted. "I don't care about this stupid crap. I don't care to know why that dead demon is after me I just want him to go away!"   "I don't think he'll come near you with that perfume you're wearing." Miroku said, wrinkling his nose. "What is that?"

"The stuff Ayumu gave me." Kagome grumbled.

"So, you believe her?" Sango asked.

"I doubted the perfume at first, Sango. But I haven't seen that demon since he arrived at school." She explained. "You think he's given up?"

"I doubt that." Miroku said as he took the notebook from Sango and flipped through it. "It says here that Inuyasha didn't stop following Kikyo around just because she hid her natural scent with strong perfume. He waited until she let her guard down before he took her to a cave far from her village."

Kagome took the notebook from her friend and read the first paragraph out loud.

_"'It's been a week since Big Sister met the half-demon, Inuyasha. He first wanted to kill her so he can get the Sacred Jewel she protects from corruption but settled on taking her away alive. The jewel enables demons to become more powerful and grant the wishes of humans and Sister Kikyo believes he wanted the jewel so he can become a full fledged demon. We managed to get away from him unharmed but he followed us until she pinned him to a tree near the creek that leads to our village. Kikyo was able to hide her scent from him for a while until yesterday when we were cleansing in the hot springs. She was about to put the perfume on when he jumped out of the bushes and took her away. I tried to stop him but my powers were not as strong as Kikyos'. My arrows couldn't pin him to the trees like she can'. _

_I followed their trail to a cave where the half-demon lived since the death of his human mother years ago. I wanted to bring her back when she told me not to. Has she fallen in love with Inuyasha? The half-demon who took my only sister away from me and our village?' _Is this for real?"

"It sound real to us." Miroku said. "Maybe you should keep that and put prayer cards all over the house. Sango and I got copies of the journal."

"I'm not sure I have enough for the whole house." Kagome told him. "They were made by grandpa and I doubt they even work."

"So make them yourself." Sango said. "We'll spend the night here if you want."

"That's not necessary, Sango." Kagome said. "Thanks for the offer though. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Later."

After her friends left, Kagome went inside and locked the door. As she did, she pulled out a prayer card from her pocket and placed it on the door and hide it behind the hanging scroll that hung there.

"_I hope it works." _she thought as she went to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**For disclaimers see previous chapters.**

Chapter 5 The Second Jewel Shard Revealed

Hours have passed since the events in the high school courtyard and other then the noises from the traffic and late-night workers, things were quiet. A man clad in a black cloak looked down at the city below from his apartment window with a grim look on his face.

"Look at these pathetic humans wasting their lives away." He said as he closed the blinds and turned away. "You wonder why I chose this human as my host, Kagura?"

A young woman with red eyes clad in a white and red kimono with a yellow sash tied around her waist stepped out of the shadows upon hearing her name. She eyed her master coldly as she fingered a paper fan that hung from the sash.

"Because he's the reincarnation of that thief you struck a deal with?" She replied.

The man chuckled. "Not only that." he said as he examined his pale hands. "This human wanted to be reborn so he can be with that priestess he lusts for but at a price."

"A priestess? Onigumo fell in love with a priestess?"

"Yes. He wanted her just as much as that half-breed Inuyasha did. Me, on the other hand, want her dead."

"So, why did you ask your three demon puppets to bring her here alive if you want her dead?"

"She possesses the second piece of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha has the first and I have the third."

He reached in his cloak and pulled out a small piece of the Shikon Jewel which was dark purple in colour.

"Once I have all three, I'll be unstoppable. Go, Kagura. Make sure the puppets succeed in getting the girl. Use force if necessary."

"As you wish, Naraku." She said before she bowed and left.

Meanwhile, across town, Inuyasha sat in the Sacred Tree on the shrine grounds. He watched the girl talk to her friends before they left and Kagome went into the house. He sniff the air and sneezed a few times. The smell of that perfume his love was wearing was revolting to him and, at the same time, familiar. He smelt that scent before years ago but where and when was still uncertain.

"She must've gotten that stuff from that meddling hag." he said to himself. "Why is she trying to keep me away from my mate?"

He jumped down from the tree and onto the roof of Kagome's house. He crawled over to the edge and jumped on to the ledge below the girl's bedroom window on the second floor. He looked through the glass that separated him from the girl that possesses the soul of his lover within her. He knew that girl was his love reborn the day he first laid eyes on her. She who freed him from the magic that sealed him in stone for centuries. He saw her laying on her bed fast asleep with a strange-looking scroll lying on the pillow next to her head. Through a crack in the window, Inuyasha carefully inhaled the air inside. It smelt strongly like Kagome's scent with a little bit of the revolting perfume she was wearing earlier. Only it didn't make him go into a sneezing fit in time.

"_That foul stuff must be wearing off." _He thought with a smirk.

Slipping his fingers into the crack, he pushed the window open and crawled inside. He walked towards the girl's bed and sat next to her, careful not to wake her from her slumber. He ran his claws through her thick dark locks, moving a few strands from her face. He stared at her as he remember the night he first brought his mate to his cave five hundred years ago.

Flashback

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, careful of the young woman in his arms whos' hands were bound with thick rope to keep from hitting him but it didn't stop her from struggling and kicking at him. Finally he stopped, pinned the priestess to a nearby tree and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You struggling like that won't get you anywhere with me." he growled. "So, stop that or I'll have to drug you and bind your legs together."

"You wouldn't dare!" The priestess snarled. "You have no right to take me from my duties! Release me at once or I'll purify you!"

Inuyasha chuckled at her threat. "You think you can scare me with words, Kikyo?" he sneered.

He than buried his nose in her neck near the pulse point and inhaled her scent. Kikyo shivered at his touch and tried to reach for a dagger she kept in her sleeve for emergencies without any luck. She started carrying one on her person when she was attacked by demons who are terrorizing a farm south from her village when her bow was snapped in two along with her arrows. Now her bow and arrows were with her little sister who was miles away from where she and the half-demon were. She just reached the handle when Inuyasha noticed what she was doing and grabbed it from her grasp and looked at it.

"What are you planning to do with this?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Stab me in the heart?"

Kikyo watched in horror as he threw the dagger into the bushes and wrapped his arms around her neck and back. He brought her close so her body molded perfectly with his own.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Mate." He said huskly in her ear. "Even if you kill me, I won't leave you alone. You're mine and that means forever."

"Let go..."

Inuyasha quickly took a cloth from his sleeve and placed it over her nose and mouth before she could finsh her sentence and she started feel lightheaded. Once she passed out, Inuyasha picked her bridal style again and continued on to his intented destination.

End Flashback

"_Seeing this girl again does bring back memories._" Inuyasha thought as he lowered his clawed hand to Kagome's face and cupped the left side of her face. His thumb gently tracing her cheekbone. "_But they're not coming from the right person." _

Not caring if she would wake up or not, Inuyasha carefully cradled the girl in his arms and held her close.

"Ka-go-me." he tested. Her name wasn't hard to say. It was an unusual name for a girl in his opinion and he had to face the fact that it's her name now. Not Kikyo like it was back then.

"Kagome, why are you denying your destiny?" Inuyasha said quietly. "You're my mate."

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps outside. Kagome moaned as she felt someone pulled her closer to a hard chest. Wait...what? Kagome's eyes shot open and saw nothing but red fur in front of her. She panicked as her captor's grip tighten around her waist.

"Damn, those demon puppets again."

"What?! You again?!"

Inuyasha jumped at her voice and quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling.

"Be quiet, wench!" he snapped. "Or they'll hear us!"

Kagome did nothing but glared at him. Still holding her, Inuyasha went to the window and looked out to see two evil versions of himself slowly drag their feet through the courtyard. He notice they look like they were starting to decay.

"They must be losing strength."

He looked down at the girl in his arms who was struggling to break free.

"Stop that unless you want them to find us!" he snarled. "Now lets go."

Throwing the girl over his shoulders, Inuyasha leapt out the window. Cutting his right arm, he soaked his claws in his blood and screamed.

"Blades of blood."

The demon puppets looked up to see ten crimson colour blades soaring towards them. Before they could reacte, the blades sliced through him and turned into heaps of dust and tattered cloth like the one before them. Inuyasha grinned and jumped down to the courtyard, still holding the girl in his arms.

"Alright, you're coming home with me." he said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to a young woman dressed in a white dark pink kimono with a yellow sash tied around her waist looking down at them from the roof the house. Her pure red eyes fulled with amusement.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You're suppose to be dead!"

"I _was_ dead, Half-breed." she said, fingering her fan. "But my master was kind enough to bring me back."

She jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Even though I tried to escape him once in the past, I was surprised he still wanted me when he awaken my soul that reside within my reincarnation."

She gestured to herself as she said that.

"And you plan to do the same with that girl now that you finally have her in your arms?"

"Shut up!"

"Very well." Kagura growled as she unfolded the fan and waved it in the air. "Dance of Blade!"

White blades of air flew out from the fan and towards the pair. Inuyasha leapt up to the shrine roof to avoid them.

"So, you were reincarnated too?" he asked.

Kagura laughed as she pulled a feather from her ponytail and hovered above them.

"Your precious shrine maiden mate." She pointed her fan at Kagome." Wasn't the only one who was reborn into this time period, Mutt. There are many others like us. I'm surprised you haven't realized what you really are."

Inuyasha glared at her with pure fury. "What are going on about. Of I'm dead! I died after Kikyo froze me in stone!"

Kagura chuckled again. "Are you really dead?" she asked. She flew away into the night. "We'll meet again, Inuyasha!"

The half-demon watched as she flew away from the shrine. What did she mean by that? How is he not dead. He can turn invisible and fly like one. So, how is he still alive when he feels like he's dead?"

He was pulled from his thoughts when the scent of blood filled his nose. It wasn't blood from his arm, it was human blood.

Kagome!

He looked down to see the girl had a huge gash in the left side of her chest.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed. "Kagome, wake up!"

The girl laid motionless in his arms. Damnit! he thought. The blades must've gotten her while we were escaping. The half-demon stopped cursing himself when he noticed something hard under his clawed fingers. He stuck his forefinger and thumb into the gash, pulled out the hard object and held it up to the moonlight. It glowed a bright pink as he cleaned the blood off it and his eyes widen.

"It's the second piece of the Sacred Jewel." he realized. "But how did it get in her body?"

He looked down at Kagome who slept in his arms and remembered she was injured.

"_Worry about that later." _he thought as he adjust the girl and jumped from tree to tree into the undisturbed forest behind Higurashi Shrine.


	6. Chapter 6

**For disclaimers, see Chapter #1**

Chapter 6 Inuyasha's Cave and Ayumu's Failure

Kagome moaned as she felt something hard and coarse press against her back. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was lying on a rough stone floor inside a dark cave lit by four fire torches fastened to the four corners of the room. Casting a fade orange glow on the walls, ceiling and floor.

She slowly sat up, feeling stiff and sore from lying on a hard floor for who knows how long. As she moved she felt a thick fabric slide off her and land on her lap. She stared at it for a few seconds before lifting it up to see it was a red old fashion style shirt. Just like... Kagome's eyes widen as her memory kicked in. This was the same shirt that dead half-demon Inuyasha wore.

_"He must've brought me here after what happened back in the courtyard._" she thought.

Her memory then flashed to Inuyasha holding her in his arms while glaring at the woman riding a huge white feather with a paper fan in her hand. She laughed as she covered the lower half of her face with the fan.

"_Your shrine maiden mate was not the only one who was reincarnated." _

_"Are you really dead? I'll see you again soon." _

Who was that woman and how does she know Inuyasha. She can't be his ally. If she were the priestess-in-training would've been dead a long time ago. Placing the fabric aside, Kagome got to her feet and made her way to the exit. She entered a long tunnel and walked down the partly dark hallway. A few minutes later, she saw a bright light ahead and trees in the distance. She smiled and ran towards the exit. She almost made it when she felt someone grab her and yanked her back into the cave into a hard chest. The figure then turned around and pinned her to a nearby wall, careful not to burse her pale skin.

"Where do you think you're going?" The angry ghost demanded.

"Where do you think? I'm going home so I can go to bed and forget this nightmare!" Kagome snapped her eyes filled with fury. "Now let me go and never come back into my life again!"

"No! You're not leaving me again! You're staying here with me even if it means keeping you tied up for all eternity!"

"Do you hear yourself! You seriously believe that you can keep me here forever! I have a life, friends and family out there..."

"Your place is with me! Your mate!" Inuyasha growled not caring about what Kagome said. His eyes flashed red before returning back to their usual gold. His rage went from angry to content when he inhaled her scent and leaned into her.

Kagome shivered as the ghost molded his cold body against hers. He felt like he was made of ice and wince a little as he buried his nose into her neck and rested his clawed hands on her shoulders.

"Mate, I'm sorry for yelling." He finally said. "Can't you hear your soul crying out for me at night? Don't you dream about me? About your life as Kikyo?"

Kagome's eyes widen in shock upon hearing this. Has he been invading her dreams? If so how?

"How do you know about my dreams?" she asked trying to stay still.

Inuyasha chuckled at her questions as he nuzzled her neck.

"You're a priestess aren't you?" he said. "Then you should know that even when a demons' mate has been reborn, they're theirs' forever. I can see the mating mark I placed on you when you were Kikyo."

He gently rubbed the area near her neck and shoulder as he said that.

Kagome bit her lower lip as the ghost's cold hand made contact with her warm flesh. She didn't back away in fear like the first time she met him. Despite the cold she enjoyed his touch. Her eyes glazed over as the half-demon ghost cupped her face and grinned.

"You're enjoying my company now, love?" he asked stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Kagome blinked a few times trying to clear her fogged mind but couldn't. What is this ghost doing to her? Inuyasha purred lightly and gathered the girl in his arms, holding her close.

"You can't deny it forever, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "You are Kikyo reborn and you are mine."

He leaned in to kiss her for the first time in 500 years.

"Forever."

"Inuyasha!"

The half-demon growled and turned around still holding the girl in his arms. Standing outside of the cave was Ayumu her face filled with anger and disbelief. How did this ghost manage to bring Kagome here without her knowing?

"You again?" he snarled. "Can't you leave us alone so we can be together?"

"No! I understand she's your mate but you can't have her like this! Now take her home!"

"She is home."

"You know what I mean, half-demon! Now take her back to the shrine!"

"Why should I take her back to that shrine?" Inuyasha asked. "I need her here. Tonight is the only time I can remark her now go away!"

Kagome woke up from her trance when she heard these words. "What do you mean by 'remark me'?"

Inuyasha turned back to the girl in his arms.

"You said you marked me already. Why do you have to do it again?"

"I marked your soul, mate. Not your body. Once I mark you physically, you'll be mine again officially."

"How do you do that?"

"He has to take your virginity and bite your shoulder." Ayumu explained calmly. "But it has to be done willingly." Turning to the stubborn half-demon ghost she said. "Kagome is not ready for this so let her go!"

"I don't care if she's ready or not! She's going to be mine again just like Kikyo and I planned years ago!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"The answer is no!"

Kagome, who was listening to the conversation closely, place her hands on Inuyasha's chest and pushed hard. Her hands glowing pink with purifying energy. Inuyasha howled in pain as the energy surrounded him and knocked him to the ground.

"Great! Now I can get ou...Aaaah!"

She was interrupted when she ran into an invisible force and was knocked back into the cave, landing on the hard moss-covered rock ground.

"Owww...What?"

She looked up to see a navy blue light form a sheet of energy in the cave opening. She stood up and placed her hands on the force field that stood in her way to freedom. Her eyes glistened as she tried to break the through with the power she has with no success.

"Why can't I leave?"

"Because Kikyo planned this before she died."

Kagome whirled around to face a smirking, partly burned half-demon ghost standing in front of her. Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Don't you see, Kagome?" he said as he stroked her hair and ignoring her weak protests and tears. "Kikyo was a powerful priestess. She knew she was going to die soon and be reincarnated one day. Since she didn't know when, she sealed me in stone with the Sacred Jewel and arrow so we can be together again in the future. And now that time is here. Kikyo knew her reincarnation wouldn't remember the past; she placed this barrier around this cave. You can't leave unless I'm with you or...if I make you mine officially."

Kagome cringed she knew what Inuyasha was talking about and she doesn't want any part of it. She's 17 and still in high school. She is not suppose to get married right now. Especially to a dead half-demon from the Feudal Era.

Turning to Ayumu, she begged. "Ayumu, can't you break the barrier?"

Ayumu shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, child. Even with my experience, this barrier is too strong for me to break on my own. Barriers like this one can't be broken easily. Only by the one who put it up in the first place. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Kagome asked desperately. "If I'm Kikyo's reincarnation then I should be able to break the barrier. Why can't I do it?"

Inuyasha chuckled causing her to cringe again while making a small squeaking noise.

"What the hag is saying is that the barrier can only be broken by the one who originally put it up unless they infuse it with a spell that can't be broken easily. Even if you can break the barrier with your weak powers you can't leave this cave without me by your side or if I make you my mate."

Picking her bridal style, he carried her back inside the cave.

"And Hag." he said before disappearing into the darkness. "Don't try anything you'll regret. Kagome is mine now and forever. Now leave and never return."

Ayumu watched powerless as Inuyasha carried Kagome deep into the cave. Only the girl's sobs filled the air. She bowed her head in shame.

"Forgive Kagome. I failed to keep Inuyasha away until the time was right."

She looked back at the blue barrier with determination in her eyes.

"But I can try to save you before it's too late."

She reached into her bag, pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"I can't do this alone. I need to get help first."

**Sorry for the long wait. I had trouble writing this chapter and there was work and college to prepare for. Anyway, I hope this chapter was better then the last time. See you soon! **

**The Sorceress of Light **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, me again. Sorry but this Chapter was tough to write and I had work and school too. Anyway, quick recap: Kagome woke up in a cave where the half-demon Inuyasha lived with his human mother and Kikyo 500 years ago and discovers she can't leave due to a barrier her incarnate put up before her death. Can she find a way to break the barrier on her own before Inuyasha can make her his mate? Find out in Chapter #7. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me but Ayumu and her granddaughter are my creations. **

Chapter #7When Memories from the Past Return

Ayumu stared at the barrier that block the entrance of the cave. How could she not sense this before? She always came to this cave to pay her respects to Kikyo and Inuyasha like she and her ancestors did for centuries and never once did she sense a barrier anywhere this area. Not even when she was younger. Did her ancestors' sister hide it so only her reincarnation can trigger it?

Her attention turned to the forest behind her when she heard sounds of twig snapping. Two teenagers appeared from the bushes and both look tired and covered in leaves and small branches due to walking through the dense woods.

"We got your message." Sango said as she pulled twigs out of her hair. "How's it going?"

"Not good." Ayumu replied. "This barrier is strong and I don't know if we'll break it in time."

"What do you mean in time?"

"This barrier is infused with a spell remember." Miroku explained. "A barrier like this would take hours even a day to break open."

"We can't think that. Kagome's in there with that dead demon and who knows what he's doing to her right now."

"Your right, we can't waste time talking. Here's what I need you two to do…"

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Kagome opened her bloodshot eyes to see the half-demon ghost tending a small fire in the middle of partly dark room. She lost time on how long she was out and all she wanted to do was go home to her family not be a prisoner to this lovesick half-demon who mistaken her for his dead mate. The whole thing was stupid and unbelievable. When is she going to wake up from this nightmare?

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing when noticed he was being watched and turned to the girl who glared at her in return.

"Now, mate, don't be so angry." he said. "You'll love me again in time."

"I never loved you." she snarled. "I never known you or did I ever marry you! Now let me go home."

"You are home…"

"No I'm not! My home is the Higurashi Shrine!"

Inuyashas' golden eyes narrowed before flashing red. He got up and slowly made his way to the girl in the far corner. She watched in fear as his eyes flash red like they did earlier when she tried to leave. She laid there in fear as he kneeled down, grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her towards him, holding her close to him. Placing his lips to her ear, he said.

"You know I can ignore those words for so long, mate. But I'm getting sick hearing them now. Don't ever say those words in my presence again or I'll have to do something neither of us will enjoy. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome tensed in his grip. Scared to moved or speak, but managed a shaky yes. Inuyasha grinned against her flesh and started to lightly nip and kiss her neck. The girl shivered as his cold lips brushed against her warm skin. The ghost stopped what he was doing when he noticed his mate's reaction.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "Come and warm up by the fire with me."

"I don't…ah."

She was cut off when he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the centre of the room where he sat down legs crossed and placed Kagome on his lap and held her close to his chest like a stuffed toy he had since childhood and never want to let go and buried his nose in her ebony locks.

"You know." Inuyasha said as he started to nuzzle her head and neck. "I held the woman I loved like this when the nights are cold and long. I look forward to making you mine again, my love. Don't you feel the same way?"

"No…not really." Kagome said trying to find her voice.

"Still in denial, are we? I can fix that."

He reached into a pouch that rested next to his side and pulled out a small vial and a blood stone on a white stone chain. He undid the clasp and placed it around the girl's neck. Kagome looked at it confused as the jewel rested on her chest.

"Inuyasha, what are you…?"

She was cut off as she was pushed down to the ground near the fire pit. Not close enough to burn her hand but close to feel the heat. She watched in horror as the climbed onto her and pinned her down.

"With this potion and the necklace I placed around your neck, you will remember your life as Kikyo and become my mate again. Now drink up."

He uncorked the vial and shoved it into Kagome's mouth. She gagged as the bitter-tasting liquid poured in and burned as it traveled down her throat. She tried to spit it out but Inuyasha rubbed her throat and made her swallow.

"That's it, love. Swallow for me." he purred as he rubbed her throat. He then pulled out the vial and threw it into the fire once she swallowed the potion. She sat up and coughed a few times before shouting.

"What the Hell are you doing, you…uuuhhh."

She stopped when she suddenly felt light-headed and fell back on the hard ground. She moaned as the effects got worse at an alarming rate. She looked up at Inuyasha with glazed over eyes as darkness clouded her vision.

"What…was…that?"

"Something that'll help you." Inuyasha answered. "That's all you need to know now."

Outside the cave, Ayumu and Kagome's friends finished setting up the ritual site and sat in the positions the elderly priestess told them sit.

"Now, everyone know what to do?" Ayumu asked as she stood in front of the barrier.

"Yes." Miroku and Sango said in reunion.

"Let's do it…huh?"

"What is, Ayumu?" Sango asked.

"Something's happening inside. We must hurry! Start chanting now!"

Inside the cave, Inuyasha sat patiently while waiting for his mate to wake up. The potion he found from Kikyo's scrolls he was given before being sealed was to bring the memories that lay dormant within a person's mind to surface for a short period of time while the necklace he placed around her neck was to keep the memories out of dormancy as long as the drinker wears the jewel. He smirked at the thought. Once the girl wakes he'll activate the gem's powers and make her his. His lick his lips as his mind became filled with the memory of the day he and Kikyo became mates the demon way.

"Mate, I want you…huh?"

He was pulled from his thoughts when the girl's body glowed a little and rose a few feet into the air.

"Finally, it's working. Now to activate the charms' powers."

He stood up and placed his hand on Kagome's chest and started chanting before sealing the power within the blood coloured stone with these words.

"Spirit of Kikyo, reborn as Kagome of this century. I ask you to appear whenever this gem is on your reincarnation. Hear me and grant my wish to be with you again."

The gem pulsed and glowed brightly as the magic energy gathered and sealed within the blood stone. He smirked as the jewel froze the memories of his love onto the surface of Kagome's mind.

"Yes, Kikyo. You've returned to me. Now awa…"

"Inuyasha, stop this!"

He turned when he heard footsteps and the voice of Ayumu and the aged priestess and the teens he saw his mate talking to earlier back at the shrine.

"Old Hag. You managed to get Kagome's servants to break the barrier for you?"

"Servants?" The teens said insulted.

"We broke it together, half-demon." Ayumu said, "That's not important now. Where's Kagome?"

"You're too late. Kagome is not here and she won't be for a while now."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked. "What have you done with her?"

"I brought Kikyo's memories back."

"You lie, Inuyasha!" Ayumu retorted. "You don't know such magic!"

"See for yourself." Inuyasha said with pride as he stepped aside. "Kikyo say hello to your little sister's descendant."

The light subsided as the girl in question landed on her feet and stood there. Her bangs covering her eyes. The trio stared at her before Miroku spoke up.

"Kagome, are you there?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Say something."

The girl slowly raise her head and opened her eyes. The trio stared in shock as they saw the girl's eyes. They were brown and glazed over not blue and filled of life like Kagome's.

"Kagome?"

"Who are you?" The girl asked with a mature young woman's voice.

Inuyasha grinned as he the scene play out. It was amusing to see the group watch in dismay at his work.

"You see? Kagome is gone and only Kikyo is here as long as she wears this." he went over and fingered the gem while pulling her close to him. "A spell she gave me before I was sealed and she passed away. Now if you don't mind…"

"Inuyasha don't."

He stopped when 'Kikyo' spoke.

"What, why Kikyo? They're here to take you away from me again."

"No, they're here because they're concerned about my reincarnation's safety. You did bring me here unwillingly again remember?"

Inuyasha blushed at the memory. "I remember that day, my love. So, why don't you want me to send these people back outside the barrier so I can remark you again?"

"Because I don't want you to remark me like this. It's wrong."

"How is it wrong? You wanted this."

"No, Inuyasha. I wanted to be with you forever but not like this. If I was ever reincarnated I wanted to be remarked willingly not under enchantment. I only gave you my scrolls so I can be called upon when there's danger that requires my knowledge to stop it. Please Inuyasha take this necklace off my reincarnation and take me home."

"But you are home."

'Kikyo' shook her head. "No, my home is the Higurashi Shrine."

Inuyasha stared at his love in disbelief. All his work was for nothing and his love wants to return to dormancy again? Why?

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Inuyasha, don't be so selfish." Ayumu said. "You heard what she said. This isn't what she wants."

'But…"

"Listen to Kikyo, Inuyasha." Sango said. "And how can you mate with her? You're dead."

"No, Inuyasha is not dead."

Confusion filled the air as her words sank into the humans and half-demons' minds.

"He's…not dead?" Ayumu wondered. "How's that possible?"

"Yeah, Kikyo. I feel dead and I have the powers of a ghost."

"That's the affects of the Sacred Jewel when it broke in three." 'Kikyo' explained. "When I sealed you in stone with the Sacred Jewel and my Sacred Arrow, your body and soul was to remain in a dormant state and still among the living as long the jewel remain whole. But when it separated, your body slowly started to awaken and die due to malnourishment and thirst while the remaining shard within you kept you tied to this world."

"You're saying Inuyasha is stuck between this world and the next?"

"Yes." Turning back to Inuyasha, she said. "Now take the necklace off."

"I can't do that, Kikyo."

"If you love her you'll respect her wishes." Miroku said. "Return our friend to us and let her go."

"If I remove gem, I will never see her again." The half-demon said as he pulled 'Kikyo' closer to him. "I need her."

"I need you too, Inuyasha." 'Kikyo' said "But not like this. Please Inuyasha take it off and take me back to the shrine. I'll visit Kagome in the dream world and talk to her. She'll listen, after all she's me and I'm her."

Inuyashas' eyes glistened as he heard that. "You'll talk to her?"

'Kikyo' nodded. "Yes." She reached up and kissed Inuyashas' cheek. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, mate."

He reached and carefully took the necklace off. As the necklace fell into his hand, the girl's eyes turned back to blue and she passed out into the half-demon's arms. The teens were about to go over to see their friend when Ayumu stopped them.

"She's fine." she told them. "Spells like this takes a lot out of the victim the first time."

The group watched as Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, walked past them towards the exit. Where he passed through the barrier that was slowly rebuilding itself after the ritual the trio performed to get inside the cave and took off towards the shrine.

"He must really love her if he went through all that trouble to bring her back." Sango said as she and the others watch the half-demon disappear into the night.

"Yes, Sango." Ayumu said. "Kikyo was his first love and the only one who cared about him was his mother. After her death, he didn't have anyone to turn to until he met Kikyo and Kaede. But what bothers me is what she said about him not being a ghost."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "You didn't sense it?"

"I sense something was wrong when I first saw him with Kagome on the roof of my home." Ayumu explained. "Up till now, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. Let's sleep on it for now. It's been a long night."

The teens nodded in agreement and started walking towards the forest.

**Well there it is another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**The Sorceress of Light**


	8. Chapter 8

**For disclaimers see previous chapters. **

Chapter 8 A Growing Relationship

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree until he reached the shrine where he took the reincarnation of his mate from. He landed in the middle of the courtyard when he was certain no one was there. Not even that Kagura woman.

His thoughts turned to the wind demon and what she said a while back.

"_Are you sure you're dead? You're shrine maiden mate wasn't the only one who was reborn into this time."_

_She's going to be back." _ The half-demon thought. Looking down at the girl in his arms, his heart became heavy with worry. Now that his enemy knows where she lives, he knows Kagura will tell her master and they'll both come and get her. Can he protect his mate from his enemies now that they're reborn into time period like her?

He leapt up to the second floor of the house and into the window. He went over to the bed and carefully placed the girl on it and backed away like he just stepped on forbidden ground. Trying hard not to give into his demon instincts. He wanted to mate with her but not like this. It didn't feel right. Backing away from the bed, Inuyasha sat down at the far corner of the room and leaned against the wall.

"_Ok, Kikyo. I brought you back to the shrine. Now convince your reincarnation to let me mark her._

Kagome Higurashi wondered down the dirt road aimlessly as a light breeze blew her black hair from her blue ocean eyes. She shivered a little as her thin priestess robes were not meant for the cold autumn weather. Wait priestess robes? Kagome looked down at herself to see she was still in her priestess clothes. She must've fallen asleep without changing out of her temple uniform. But didn't she fall asleep in her bedroom? So what is she doing walking through a forest?

_This has to be a dream._ she concluded as the wind picked up speed.

"It is a dream, Kagome."

The miko-in-training jumped at the disembodied voice appeared from no where.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to stay calm. "How do you know my name?"

White energy materialized and gathered in front of her into a large clump. The energy slowly take shape and turn into a person. A young woman a few years older then her dressed same priestess robes like her with long straight hair tied back with a hair band with a bow and arrow strapped to her back.

"Who are you?"

The woman chuckled at Kagome's question. "You know who I am." she said. "As I know who you are, Kagome."

"Where am I? What is this place?"

"This is the Dream World. A world created by your own mind. I can only appear when you are asleep or when you wear the blood-coloured gem."

"Blood-coloured gem?" Her eyes widen in realization. "Kikyo?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, the gem Inuyasha placed around your neck before he forced you to drink the potion. The potion only brings back the memories of a past life temporally while the gem holds the memories into place."

"Inuyasha…was trying to turn me into you?" Kagome asked feeling sick. She couldn't remember what happened after the half-demon made her drink the foul tasting tonic back in the cave and now she seriously doesn't want to know.

"He can't turn you into me." Kikyo replied. "There's no spell or potion powerful enough for that. You are already me."

"What? How is that possible?" Kagome asked confused. "I don't have your memories nor do I love Inuyasha. I hate him for what he did to me back at the cave. He…"

"He misunderstood what I wanted him to do when he found you." Kikyo interrupted. "I wanted him to help bring my memories back through trust not through magic. Inuyasha always jumped to conclusions and never think things carefully. "

"You wanted him to court me?"

"Yes, something like that."

"He didn't want to that."

"He's always impatient. Give him another chance, Kagome. All he wants is my company."

"Then why don't you do that?" Kagome snapped. "I'm not going to marry some demon who sees me as his former lover instead of myself!"

"I'm dead remember." Kikyo told her firmly. "My soul is within you. You are me. Inuyasha will see you as Kagome in time. Now return to the real world and help Inuyasha find the rest of the Sacred Jewel. Only reunited them will save him from his ghost state."

"What do you mean save? What's wrong with him?"

"He's stuck between this world and the next. If he stays like that any longer he will die by the end of this year. Save him Kagome. Save him from this fate."

Kagome woke up and buried her face in her pillow. Wait pillow? She sat up and blinked a few times to clear her vision. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw she was back in her bedroom on her soft warm bed instead of on the hard stone floor of a cave. Was it all a dream? Do she imagine the whole thing?

"So you're awake."

Kagome cringed at the familiar voice. It wasn't a dream or her imagination. She turned to see her half-demon kidnapper sitting on the floor opposite of her. What is he doing here? Why can't he leave her alone?

"What do you want?" she snapped. "First you kidnapped me then brought me back home and you're still here?"

"I'm not leaving my mate."

"I'm not..."

"What do Kikyo say to you?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

"She said…why do you care?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he stood up and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him before she had a chance to get away and covered her mouth with his clawed hand before she could scream.

"Must I keep reminding you?" he growled. "I'm not going anywhere and you are not leaving me. You're mine and that, even to half-demons like me, means forever. Your soul is marked as mine meaning no one can take you from me. Not even a weak human. Once I mark your body, you'll have my lifespan, my healing power and my strength and speed. We are meant to be together. Stop fighting it and let me mark you."

Kagome's eyes glistened as he told her this. He was right she'll never get him out of her life. All she wanted to pass high school and go to college with her friends, have fun and see the world then later marry the man of her dreams not be marked by a half-demon that was trapped in stone for five-hundred years that sees her as his former wife then as herself. Even though Kikyo told her give him a chance, this still wasn't right. This is not what she wanted. Inuyasha saw this and loosen his grip a little keeping his hand on her mouth.

"Listen Kagome." He said gently. "I don't want you to die again and that won't happen as long as I'm with you. Kikyo was killed by Naraku's poison during our wedding and she was in her hut alone. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to remark you so you can't die like that again."

Kagome moved her head to try and free her mouth from his grip with no success.

"I'll let you talk if you promise you won't scream. Understand?"

Kagome nodded.

He slowly freed her mouth. She moistened her lips before saying. "You said if you mark me I'll have your healing power. How could Kikyo have died from poison if you two were mates?"

"The poison was made to kill demons and humans. Kikyo drank some of my blood during the demon-mating ritual. Normally, poison can't kill a demon or a demon's mate easily but that poison did."

"Who's Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"He's nothing you should worry about right now." he said as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet-smelling scent. "You smell so good."

Kagome shivered a little at his touch but not of fear this time. She was suppose to be afraid after all he tried to turn her into his dead girlfriend. What's wrong with her?

"Kagome, what did Kikyo tell you in the dreamscape?" Inuyasha asked as he buried his face in her hair.

"What?" she asked snapping out of her daze.

"What did Kikyo say to you?"

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. How can she tell him that he'll die if they don't find the shards of the Sacred Jewel in time?

"Kagome."

"We need to find the Sacred Jewel shards." she said.

"The Sacred Jewel shards?"

Kagome nodded. "Once we find them, you'll be fully alive again. But…it has to be done before the end of this year or..."

"Or what?"

"Or…" she stopped. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him.

"Or what."

"Please stop asking me questions."

"Alright." Inuyasha said as he pulled back. "I'll stop for now."

Kagome smiled a little as her eyes started to feel heavy with exhaustion. "Thank…you." she said before falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms. He held her for a few minutes before he placed on the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Good night, my mate." he said before he went back to his corner and fell asleep.

Little did the couple know that they were being watched. Huge insects hovered outside the house watching with blood red eyes.

"So, she's slowly accepting her fate." a dark voice said. "And Inuyasha will die if the jewel remains incomplete."

He held up the dark purple jewel shard as he said that. The jewel tainted with his evil. Turning to the wind demon, he said.

"Kagura, go back to the shrine and await my instructions."

The young woman nodded, pulled a feather from her hair and took flight.

"I don't get it." She thought. "He has those bugs there so why does he need me to go back?"

Kagura had a reason to question her master's plan. Naraku was not a forgiving person when it came to failure or betrayal. When she was alive five hundred years ago, she tried to escape Naraku's control because she wanted to free. Free like the wind she controls with her fan. She was caught and brought back to await death when her master decided against it. Saying he still needed her services. After she was destroyed by Kikyo's power, she was stuck in limbo until she reborn as a human with no memories of her past life until Naraku used a jewel fragment to bring her memories to the surface and become a demon again. Now she's wondering what Naraku is planing to use her for this time. She clutched her chest as she felt the human girl sealed within her screaming in anger while trying regain control of her body.

"Damn, not this again." she said, closing her eyes she hummed a tune her master used to awaken her soul and the screaming stopped.

"Good, now I can think." she said as she flew into the night.


End file.
